Tomitake
Tomitake '''(とみたけ') is a Nico Nico Douga odorite with a rhythmic, understated dance style and goofy personality. 'Concept' Tomitake covers cute choreography with an idol-like softness. He shows the fun, goofy side of being a male idol in odottemita. 'Appearance & Personality' Tomitake dawns light brown hair with a slight undercut. He often beams his crooked smile. Tomitake is 183 cm (about 6' 0") tall. http://www.musumen.com/member.html He wears grey contact lenses on occasion. Tomitake has a mischievous and goofy personality, often teasing his fellow morning musumen.. He lives to have fun and laughs often, showing funny facial expressions in his videos a lot of the time, like in his and Kimagure Prince's cover of "Yobanashi Deceive" . 'Dance Style' Tomitake has rhythmic movements and understated energy. He most often covers cute choreography and has no known original choreography in the odottemita scene. 'History' His first solo cover was Melochin's "Happy Synthesizer" in 2011. The video reached 56,000+ views, and reached Rank #4 in the Odottemita Category. It wasn't until 2014 when he posted his second solo cover, Melochin's "lll Toluthin Antenna lll" . Tomitake is most active in collaborations, especially with morning musumen.. Collaborations 'Dance Units' # Member of Yatomitake # Member of Ochamentsu # Member of Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 # Member of morning musumen. 'Collaborative Projects''' Tomitake used to often collaborate with the odorite Yato, their pair name being 'Yatomitake'. However, the two haven't collaborated with each other since 2012. He was a member of Boys' School Year 2 Class 5, and is the newest member of the morning musumen. He joined as a new member in their Mini Live on April 29, 2014 as the Light Pink member. His most popular collaborations are with Aoi and Syokupan Men, dancing to the well-known trio of "Girls" , "Lamb." and "PiNK CAT" . List of Dances feat. Tomitake, Bottsu, Yato, Katotsu, Suzumu Suko and Captain (2010.09.24) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Tomitake and Yato (2010.09.26) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.01.31) # "Atsumori 2011" feat. Tomitake and Yato (2011.02.28) # "Boku to Watashi to NicoNico Douga" feat. Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (2011.06.28) # "Final Fun Boy" feat. Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (2011.08.24) # "Kipple Industry" feat. Tomitake and Yato (2011.09.26) # "GuuGuu" (2011.11.29) # "Melody Line" feat. Tomitake, @Kuramo and Shion Ria (2012.01.28) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" feat. Tomitake, A neko, Kuro Kamiku, Nokkuso and Aoi (2012.02.08) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (2012.03.26) # "magnet" feat. Tomitake and Shion Ria (2012.06.29) # "Girls" feat. Tomitake, Aoi, and Syokupan Men (2013.01.28) # "Summer☆Venus~Manatsu no Idol~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song- (2013.08.10) # "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no JOKE" feat. morning musumen. (2013.10.09) # "TajiTaji☆Fantasy~Kimi no Idol ni Naritakute~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song- (2013.12.14) # "What is LOVE?" feat. morning musumen. (2014.05.09) # "Lamb." feat. Tomitake, Aoi, and Syokupan Men (2014.05.28) # "lll Toluthin Antenna lll" (2014.07.23) # "Super Nuko World" feat. morning musumen. (2014.07.26) # "Honey Bee" feat. morning musumen. (2014.08.08) # "Blessing" feat. Tomitake, Kimagure Prince, Aoi, Asupara, Apricot*, Ikura, ATY, SLH feat.that, Ogakuz, Kamen Liar 217, Kyoufu., Kusarine Matsu, K'suke, Keitan, Gets, Kemii Killer, 13, Zeararu., Tadanon, Tyui, *Chocolate Bomb!!, Tei☆in!, Nozaki Bento, Tora-san, Nikomaro, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakura, perfumen, Hyakka Ranman, Forgeru, Fugei Yato, Fujiwara Koutaro, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Ririri, Reichel and Wata (2014.09.28) # "Mikan" feat. morning musumen. (2014.10.24) # "Trick and Treat" feat. morning musumen. (2014.10.28) # "Password is 0" feat. morning musumen. (2014.10.31) # "Rabbit Jump!" feat. morning musumen. (2014.11.27) # "The☆Peace" feat. morning musumen. (2014.12.29) # "BOOM BOOM BOOM" feat. morning musumen. (2015.01.26) # "Because It's Warm" feat. Tomitake and Shirofuku(2015.02.03) # "Botanyuki" feat. morning musumen. (2015.02.27) # "Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi" feat. morning musumen. (2015.03.03) # "PiNK CAT" feat. Tomitake, Aoi and Syokupan Men (2015.04.24) # "Chameleon Color" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.07.09) # "Chameleon Color (Dance Shot ver.)" feat. morning musumen. (2015.07.24) # "Yobanashi Deceive" feat. Tomitake and Kimagure Prince (2015.09.18) # "Shakunetsu! Onigashima Danji (Story ver.)" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.11.21) # "Gashin Shoutan" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.12.14) }} Sample Video Gallery Morningmusumen.jpg|morning musumen. 1tm.jpg|Full body picture of Tomitake in Musumen.'s Wonder Dream outfit Tomitake007.jpg|Tomitake as seen in Musumen.'s first album, Wonder Dream. tomitake rabbit jump icon.jpeg|Tomitake in musumen.'s 5th single, "Rabbit Jump" Twitterf01d396.jpg|Tomitake crossdressing Twitterb3683b4.jpg|Tomitake with Syokupan Men and Aoi in "Lamb" Twittere221dbc.jpg|Tomitake and Aoi in their TajiTaji Fantasy outfits tumblr_njbwld7Ctp1rsgt31o10_500.png Trivia * He also uploads singing covers, but they are usually parodies, like his cover of "A Whole New World" from Aladdin.Tomitake Sings "A Whole New World" * He, along with Aoi and Syokupan Men, uploaded a singing cover the song "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" . * Him and Aoi also sang "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" . External Links * Twitter * Chinese blog * mixi * Instagram Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND Odorite